omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shar (Dungeons
Character Synopsis Shar, also notably referred to as Mistress of the Night, was the goddess of darkness and the caverns of Erigold, as well as a neutral evil greater deity. As old as the cosmos, Shar is one of the twin deities who created the world, bringing order out of primordial chaos. Counterpart to her twin Selûne, she presided over caverns, darkness, dungeons, forgetfulness, loss, night, secrets, and the Underdark. The balance to her sister’s loving grace, Shar resides in the deepest shadows, nurturing the secret hatreds, the unnatural desires, and the lust for revenge that reside in the black corners of the mortal heart. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''2-A Verse: 'Dungeons & Dragons '''Name: '''Shar, Mistress of the Night, Lady of Loss '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed since the beginning of creation, likely even predating it as she's the nothingness that came before existence itself) '''Classification: '''Dark Goddess, Lady of The Dark, Nightsinger '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Showcased many times that she's capable of utilizing virtually any mortal weapon, such as swords), True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Void Manipulation (Shar is one with the very nothingness that preceded the multiverse and she has absolute dominion over it's existence), Darkness Manipulation (Described as having control over the fundamentals of darkness, being able to do anything she wants within it), Abstract Existence (Shar is stated to embody the concept of darkness and loss, which also in context means nothingness, as she is the nothing that came before Ao created all things), Nonexistence Physiology (Complete; Embodies nothingness on a conceptual level, as such, she absolutely doesn't exist in any sense of the word), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Law Manipulation (Brought out her own laws from the chaos that existed within the early multiverse), Magic (Has full mastery over magic, specifically ones that full under The Shadow Weave, which she created as a dark reflection of Mystra's Weave), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to other living things and take it away if desired), Non-Corporeal (Exists as concepts and naturally takes a non-physical form), Power Nullification (Her spell resistance ability nullifies any magical technique used against her), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Superior to Lesser Deities who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Mind Manipulation (Greater Gods such as Lolth are capable of controlling an entire race of beings from across the infinitely expanding multiverse), Necromancy (Can raise the dead to aid her in fights), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and many others), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, and Water), Illusion Creation * Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Scales to adventurers who can fight on par with The Leviathan, which can destroy the planet should it become fully awakened) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(From amongst the eternal chaos, Shar was able to create her own laws that govern the entire multiverse, which contains an infinite number of infinitely large realms. Created a dark reflection of The Weave, a construct that governs the multiverse and supplies it with magic, called The Shadow Weave. Battled with Mystra, who's death reordered the entire multiverse and destroyed magic as a concept from the multiverse 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Easily capable of dodging adventurer attacks such as Call Lightning, which moves at these speeds. Consistently above adventurers who are this fast) | 'Immeasurable '(Greater Gods are outside of Linear Space-Time and exist as higher beings. Far superior to Orcus, who allow Space-Time to flow within their own personal realms and can naturally exist without a flow of Time or Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Superior to those who can fight The Leviathan, a creature that will destroy the planet once awakened to full strength) | 'Multiversal+ '(Scaling to other Greater Gods such as Mystra, who can alter the multiverse with her powers. Brought out the laws of the multiverse from the chaos before reality) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Adventures at this point are able to fight the leviathan and Shar can endure their attacks, including their specific attacks that are this level) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Selune could hardily deal damage to Shar and even after using up most of her energy, Shar still remained alive) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Extended melee, dozens of kilometers with other abilities, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | '''Multiversal+ ' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient in anything regarding anything that falls under darkness or nothingness, otherwise Supergenius '''(Far smarter than most gods as well as almost all mortals. Has experience planning since the beginning of the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Disk of Night '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Shadow Weave: '''A force of magic similar to The Weave. This ominous force originates from Shar rather than from Mystra. Shar studied The Weave long ago, and created a dark distorted version of it, and it is said to lie in between the strands of The Weave. Though The Shadow Weave has existed for quite some time (at least several millennia), only in relatively recent years has its use spread rapidly and become known Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Master Category:Abstract Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:One Hit Kill Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionist Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2